WSDG
'''WSDG '''was a television channel in the Republic of Guy. It was launched on April 5, 1905 as a private test channel, and was officially and publically launched in 1928. It was closed down on September 21, 2015 at noon, due to numerous copyright claims, which were usually claimed following showing of davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Funny Signs, which contained info that those episodes were just for entertainment purposes only. The international WSDG feeds still operated until further notice. History Beginnings On April 5, 1905, WSDG was launched as a private testing TV network, under the name "The WSDG Network," by William Murdock. It's first program was WSDG Classical Theater which ran from 1905 to 1953. The program showed classic films which were shown in nickelodeon theaters and also shown it's own films which were made by WSDG Theaters (called WSDG Films and Theaters from 1927 to 1948 after the merge with WSDG Films which was founded in 1922 and seperated from WF&T in 1948). It's second one was WSDG Daily News, which continued it's run until the channel's closedown in 2015. In 1915, The WSDG Network adapted a new logo. The logo contains the text "The WSDG Network" written in Times New Roman. In 1928, The WSDG Network officially launched and was now available to the public. The network started airing classic TV series such as The Proprietor and Mr. Johnson's Neighborhood, just to fill up the timeslot for WSDG Classical Theater. In 1933, The WSDG Network premiered Paradox, which ran for two decades. In 1935, The WSDG Network announced that they will be using a new logo for the network. In 1939, The WSDG Network premiered Watchdogs, which only aired for one season, making it the first short-running WSDG program. The same year, WSDG premiered WSDG War News, a program which depicts the events of World War II and it ended in 1945 right after World War II ended. In 1940, the The WSDG Network logo is no longer used on bumpers and promos, instead they include the text "WSDG" in them. In 1942, The WSDG Network premiered Albert, which was the first TV series to air until the 1953 renaming of the network. In 1946, The WSDG Network started airing sitcoms. Many sitcoms premiered on the network, such as Darlington's Great Adventure and Quiet Funny Person, the latter ran for 5 decades (surpassing Paradox). In 1953, The WSDG Network was renamed WSDG, dropping the "The" and "Network" off the name. The same year, WSDG Weekend Movie Feature premiered, replacing WCT. In 1957, WSDG premiered Forest Hunters, which was a big hit before it was cancelled in 1982. In 1958, WSDG was acquired by WSDG Networks (which was merged into Viacom Media Networks in 2015). In 1962, WSDG Music premiered on the network and stayed until it became a seperate channel in 1986. In 1976, WSDG changed it's logo. In 1994, WSDG was renamed W.S.D.G. In 2002, W.S.D.G got a new logo. In 2003, W.S.D.G changed it's logo once more. On January 1, 2004, W.S.D.G got back into WSDG. It premiered new shows such as Diamond Man and Tuxedo Bros., while most of them were reboots of classic series. On September 21, 2015, WSDG was shut down by Guyish authorities due to copyright claims, including the showing of davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Funny Signs. Programming * WSDG Classical Theater (1905-1953) * WSDG News (1905-2015) * The Proprietor (1928-1940) * Mr. Johnson's Neighborhood (1928-1936) * Paradox (1933-1957) * Watchdogs (1939-1940) * Darlington's Great Adventure (1946-1956; 1956-1964 (reruns)) * Quiet Funny Person (1946-2005; 2005-2007 (reruns)) * Diamond Man (2004-2015, moved to The ZONE) * Tuxedo Bros. (2004-2012; 2012-2015 (reruns)) * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (2011; 2012-2014; 2014-2015 (reruns))